College Collage
by Bluest-of-Jayys
Summary: A series of college AU Hetalia drabbles. Pairings abound! 2: SuFin, "Someone pulled the fire alarm while you were in the shower and damn, you're fine."
1. Chapter 1: DenNor, Cheek Cells

**AN: I NEVER put author's notes up here, but idk how I even do things nowadays so I just roll with it.  
Anyway, now that I'm in college, I have a constant urge to write college AU's. Don't have the time for it, though, so I just write AU drabbles for my favorite pairings. This will be a collection of the Hetalia drabbles I write. **

**We start with DenNor and "hey, I have to take your cheek cells for a bio lab, will you be my victim?" as well as "my roommate is probably a mad scientist, help"**

**Lukas is Norway and Mathias is Denmark. :) Happy reading! **

* * *

**Cheek Cells**

**Bluest-of-Jayys**

It was a lab Lukas would have loved to do. Quick, easy, but still interesting. Honestly, it didn't take long to swab the inside of his cheek and stick it in a slide, but he could stare at the cells for hours on end just because they were so damn cool.

Unfortunately, his lab professor included the stipulation that the cheek cells had to come from someone outside of their lab section.

"How would he know?" Lukas demanded, unleashing his ire on his poor lab partner, a sweet-but-sharp boy named Tino.

Tino tapped his chin in thought for a moment, then answered, "Dr. Vernon caught someone cheating on their exam from a whole different lecture hall. I wouldn't put it past him to check whether the cheek cell DNA came from yours or someone else's."

"Who the hell am I going to swab, then?" Lukas's ire had not yet been muted. "I've been here for a total of two weeks. I know, like, four people, and they're all in my lab section!"

"Think of this as an opportunity to make friends," chuckled Tino, punching Lukas in the shoulder. "Berwald's in the other lab section, so I think I'm gonna see if I can borrow some cells from him."

"That's not how you make friends, Tino," retorted Lukas, "you don't just go up to strangers and say, 'hey, I have to swab your cheek cells for a bio lab, will you be my victim? Open up!'"

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky," sang Tino, "anyway, I'm off to my work-study. Ta-ta!" he traipsed off to the library, leaving Lukas and his temper to stew as he made his way back to the dorm.

Lukas's roommate greeted him as if the world wasn't falling to bits. He was a cheerful student of Danish heritage with a penchant for using too much product in his hair to get it, as he called, "perfectly tousled."

"Lukas, what's up?"

Lukas sighed. "Nothing much, Mathias. Not like the whole world's falling around me."

"I got it. Tino texted me already. You're such a drama queen, Luke," Mathias chuckled, turning his attention back to an unnervingly thick textbook on microeconomics.

The remark set Lukas's temper ablaze. "I need to pass this lab, you idiot!" he snapped, marching over to Mathias's desk and slamming the microeconomics textbook shut, nearly nipping off Mathias's nose. "If I don't pass this lab, I fail the lab, and if I fail the lab, I fail the class, and…" he cut himself off, suddenly realizing how close he had pushed his face towards Mathias's. His eyes were brilliantly blue and there was a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks.

Cheeks. Mathias had cheeks.

And he was a business major who had no place in Biology lab, to boot.

Perfect.

"Hey, Matt," Lukas said, taking a deep breath, "Sorry. It was terrible of me to lose my cool. I can't apologize enough."

Mathias smiled kindly. "Hey, no biggie. I'm sure school's been hard on you too. Microeconomics is gonna kick my ass."

"Yeah," sighed Lukas, "so, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything for my best buddy," answered Mathias.

Lukas took another deep breath. "I have to swab the inside of your cheek. It's for Bio lab. Open up."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2: SuFin, Fire Alarm

**SuFin - Fire Drill**

**Bluest-of-Jayys**

Nine PM on a Tuesday night, somewhere between the end of Thanksgiving break and the beginning of Dead Week. Not close enough to Finals to be stressed, but there was nervous energy in the air and it had become a general rule that if there was anyone studying in a common room, everyone else had to be quiet. Tino was one of those people, having joined the eight-or-so students staring holes into their textbooks while enjoying the comfort of the common room couches. He switched back-and-forth from plodding away at his lab report and studying for his stats exam, occasionally looking up to ask one of his peers a quiet question to which he would receive a quiet answer. Then he'd take another sip of the grody energy drink he'd picked up at the dining hall and try to shake off the caffeine-induced anxiety it gave him. Ick.

When the alarm sounded, Tino was ready to toss his computer against a wall. Who dare interrupt his study session? Who dare possibly make him fail his stats exam, whenever the hell it was? He grabbed his phone and keys and trudged outside. The building had better not actually be on fire.

He joined his fellow students outside in the freezing temperatures, shivering underneath his pajama pants and T-shirt. From the way his peers wore similar outfits, he judged that something was indeed on fire, because if it had been pre-planned, everyone would have known.

One boy, Berwald from down the hall, had been so rudely whisked into the cold mid-shower. His resting bitchface had deepened into something that could make the most tight-lipped of criminals share their secrets, and he wore nothing save for a towel he managed to grab to preserve his dignity. But when water droplets were freezing on one's hot, naked body, there wasn't much dignity to preserve.

_Berwald's hot, naked body. _Tino had to stop for a moment. Did he really just think that? Out loud in his brain? Oh God, he hoped to high heaven and back that he hadn't said anything.

That was when Berwald turned his resting bitchface on Tino, who attributed his shivers to the cold and not to the fact that the hot boy from down the hall was naked and looking at him. Granted, he didn't have his glasses, so he could have been looking at a garbage can or a fire hydrant or something. Tino tried his best to impersonate a garbage can or a fire hydrant while simultaneously taking in as much of Berwald's hot bod as he could. An opportunity like this only presented itself once in almost never.

"…Tino? That you?"

Startled out of the trance brought on by staring at Berwald's amazing abs, Tino let out a loud squeal. He quickly regained his composure. "Yes? Berwald? Are you all right?"

Berwald shivered. "It's chilly an' I can't see anything."

"Yeah, it really sucks that the fire alarm went off right now," Tino laughed, trying to pretend he wasn't freaking out on the inside. "I mean, I was right in the middle of studying for the stats exam when it happened, so…"

The crowd began to move and Tino felt a hand grab his arm, cold as ice. It was Berwald, who struggled to keep the towel around his waist with his free hand. "Can't see. Help me out?" he asked softly.

Tino's heart leapt. "O-of course," he answered, taking Berwald's arm and guiding him back into the building. He silently thanked whoever had set off the fire alarm for providing him with this magical moment.

It ended too soon. They were back inside. Students scattered to return to what they had been doing, and Berwald looked like he really wanted to finish his shower as Tino led him back to his room. Berwald's roommate let him in, and he withdrew from Tino's touch.

"Thanks fer the help," he mumbled, drawing his towel tighter around his waist. "See ya around."

"Wait," Tino interjected, "after you're done, um, wanna study stats with me?"

Berwald's resting bitchface relaxed into the tiniest of smiles. Flutters erupted in Tino's gut.

"Sure," said Berwald.

* * *

**AN: yayaya we made aspirin in lab and now we have to write a long report on it... due tomorrow at 4PM. **

**Have a ficlet~~**

**Real talk though, my friend set off the fire alarm last month by boiling water in a dorm-compliant water boiler with auto-shutoff. He got bitched out anyway. They took his toaster and if I recall correctly, they still have it.**

**The energy drink Amp gives me anxiety but it's the only energy drink they sell in the dining hall... Don't drink Amp.**


End file.
